The Things You See From a Space Station
by Amitris
Summary: OR "The things Jack somehow manages to get into!" It was inevitable that John would notice the spaceships near earth. "Not only did Air Force make contact with aliens and kept it a secret, but also they had to go and get into a war with them!" First in my TB/SG xover series "Because the airforce forgot TB5..."
1. Chapter 1

**About the "Thunderbirds X stargate" series I've begun:**

This story is the first in a series of "Thunderbirds X stargate" all connected to each other. This one is mostly John and Jeff, with mentions of Jack from stargate. JJJ :D

I'm almost done with another John centric one shot, with the ideas of a Scott centric slowly forming.

Although the stories will be all centered around a Thunderbird character (as far as I've planned to this point, it might change later), we will see a lot more Stargate beginning in the next story.

**Spoilers: **Stargate season01, E21 "Within the serpent's grasp" and season02, E01 "The serpent's lair"

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, even in my dreams.

**Summary:** It was inevitable that John would notice the spaceships near earth. "Not only did Air Force make contact with aliens and kept it a secret, but also they had to go and get into a war with them!"

* * *

**The Things You See From a Space Station…**

John had seen a lot of both unexpected and expected surprises in his life.

The "expected surprise" category almost completely filled by whatever Gordon did to his poor brothers. One would argue that logically a surprise is something that has not been expected before hand. But when Gordon comes in, logic scrams out of the window, as fast as possible, without even a glance backwards, never to be seen again, etc… you get the picture.

For example, once John had seen Gordon with a bucket of pink paint, he had immediately known the paint would end up on somewhere -or on someone- it wasn't supposed to be. Tattling on Gordon was not a wise move for someone with the slightest bit of self-preservation, so he had wisely kept his mouth shut. In the following days, John had been extra careful every time opening a door, leaning back just in case, mindful of a rain of pink variety. He had also made sure to keep the door to his room, safely locked. And despite expecting _something_ to happen, John had almost had a heart attack when he had seen the result of Gordon's devious mind: Thunderbird 1 adorned with hearts in hot pink. In that moment John had once again whole heartedly thanked God that his bird was safe, sound and Gordon-free, in space! The length of time that Scott had chased Gordon around the island had been a record - at least up to the time that prank had happened, Tin-Tin later beat that record. No one has yet found out what Gordon had done to Tin-Tin, and those two aren't talking.

Any way the point here wasn't Gordon's -more often than not- sadistic _and_ masochist definitions of a Joke. Oh no, it was much simpler than that. The surprise that reminded John of the mad house that was called Tracy Island, was the fact that there were freaking _spaceships_ in earth's orbit! Not to mention USAF's jets seemed to be fighting little alien planes. Not friends of ET then.

John Tracy was totally out of his debth. As a renowned genius with an IQ of 175 and able to speak more than 15 languages, not to mention being one of the best hackers in the world, John was NOT used to feeling out of his debth! So he did the only logical thing that came to mind, he sounded the alarm in his father's office, then set to find out what the hell was going on.

In his office, Jeff Tracy accepted the video call from his son, watching as John's image appeared on a wide screen on the wall. He was looking off to his left, furiously typing.

"Tracy Island, here. What's the emergency John?" Jeff's voice came through the speaker, as his image appeared on the main screen of thunderbird 5.

"Hi dad! It actually isn't a typical IR kind of emergency this time…" Here John trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"So…" Said Jeff in confusion. It wasn't John's style not to know what to say. John looked at his father's expectant face. 'Oh to hell with it!' He thought.

"Dad would you mind looking around, digging up some information? See whether any of your contacts know why some military forces, especially the US Air Force, are fighting alien spaceships!? I'd really like to know when earth made contact with aliens, let alone get into some kind of a war with them!" John said in exasperation, while typing something on another screen.

Jeff stared blankly at his second oldest for a few seconds, worrying on his lower lip. He had known it wasn't healthy for John to spend all that time alone up on five. But he hadn't had another choice, with John being the only other astronaut in the family and he had thought he would recognize any signs of trouble early on. Jeff himself was too old to spend time in space. The others knew how to operate in space too, but they weren't really experts.

"I've just began to look around some myself, but it would take a while and there's goanna be a lot of files with a big red CLASSIFIED on them. I don't feel right to dig too deep in those ones, not to mention the really juicy stuff are probably all on isolated servers…"

Here Jeff interrupted his agitated son. "It's OK John, calm down. Everything's alright."

"Dad…"

"No son, I want you to calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what has made you think there are any wars with aliens going on?"

"Well, I'm watching it, dad! They're pretty close, too. Almost too close for comfort. Good thing TB5 doesn't show up on radars and is very hard to discern when in visual distance!"

"Son…" John saw the look of concern on his father face and realized what he was thinking.

"No dad, I'm not crazy! See for yourself!" He interrupted Jeff and sent five's visual records to him.

"…"

John looked at his father's shocked visage with smugness. 'Good riddance! He thought I'd gone crazy!' He thought.

'Why does it seem like this is what HE's been up to since coming out of retirement!?'

Jeff let out a resigned sigh. 'Deep space radar telemetry Jack? Really!? Guess I didn't want to think what Jack, former Special Ops plus space would mean…'

Jeff knew his old friend had come out of retirement to join some space telemetry project that just happened to be top secret. Just how the Air Force had explained why space telemetry was classified, Jeff didn't have the foggiest. They were brewing trouble and the smell could reach all the way from Colorado springs to the Tracy Island. Jeff couldn't say the word "alien" hadn't come to mind, but he hadn't exactly expected so much trigger-happiness either! Some signs of existence of life -sentient or not- was one thing, but to manage to get into a war with aliens was a whole new level of FUBAR! Then again, if it was only meet and great, it would've been more NASA than Air Force and the Tracys would've already found out about it. After all Jeff did have a lot of clout in NASA, not to mention John's contacts.

"Dad, it looks like people in pentagon have actually managed to put a bunch of headless chickens to shame! And you know what's really funny? Most of them don't even know what the hell is going on!"

"hmm…"

John looked at his father. Jeff had narrowed his eyes with a contemplative look on his face. He was looking at his right hand which was playing with an expensive looking pen, while his left hand slowly rubbed the side of his mouth.

Jeff put the pen on the desk with a 'clang' and turned his eyes on his son.

"John, I want you to look up a project called deep space radar telemetry. It's currently being run out of NORAD base in Cheyenne Mountain Colorado Springs. Jack O'Neill must be one of the people working there."

"Colonel O'Neill? Isn't he that old friend of yours? But I thought he had retired. And wasn't he Special Ops? Why would a former special Ops come out of retirement only to join space radar telemetry!?"

Jeff stared at John, raising a single eyebrow.

"Wha… oh! OH!" A look of comprehension downed on John's face as he realized just what his father was getting at. "Ok, I'm on it!"

Barely a few minutes had passed when John's incredulous voice echoed in both TB5 and Jeff's office. "What the hell are so many _Marines_ doing in space radar telemetry!? Did I miss the memo that nowadays people go to the stars in submarines or what!?" John's hands kept up their fast movements just off the screen as he searched -ehem…hacked- for more information.

"Hazard pays for looking at the stars… how perfectly sensible!"

John suddenly stopped typing, wide eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "What the… CASUALTIES!?" John exclaimed in surprise, his voice dangerously getting close to a shriek. Not that he would ever admit that. Tracys did NOT shriek. Or squeal. Or giggle. Ok, who was he kidding!? They did all the above, repeatedly. Gordon, Hi! Dignity, Bye! Here John realized his mind was off rambling again. So he tried to get back on topic. So the problem here was: How exactly do _Marines_ who work on _space radar telemetry_ from _under_ a mountain -John had to admit the sentence itself sounded ridiculous- have casualties and receive hazard pays, and no one asks any questions! Even the military's usual "Don't ask, just obey" could only stomach so much weirdness.

John tried to get his thoughts straight.

"Ok fine! They're in some kind of a space war. They need soldiers to fight. There's goanna be injuries and deaths, there for the hazard pay. I understand and accept that. The question is, isn't such a war supposed to be fought in the air or space for that matter? Which means the Air Force with their planes and rockets and all of their other shiny toys. Then why is it fought from under a mountain by mostly Marines!?" John said.

Jeff leaned back in his sit with a sigh and closed his eyes.

'Looks like it's what I was afraid of and trying not to think about. Jack, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' Jeff paused in his thoughts. 'Then again, one can't help but feel for the poor aliens. He is so going to Simpson them to death! Let's just hope his superiors were wise enough to not let him anywhere near a diplomatic situation.' Jeff winced as this last thought crossed his mind. Jack didn't have an ounce of diplomacy in him. Forget about diplomacy, he sometimes didn't even know what tact was!

"Eh… Dad?" John's voice brought Jeff out of his thoughts. He looked at his son only to find John staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"It seems the government has been gathering some… I guess we could call them important people. Politicians, scientist -really brilliant ones-, a few very reach people, and of course their families. And… they tried to contact you too. Several times."

"Huh… I was too busy with the rescue and apparently so were you!" He looked at his son with an amused expression, after all John was responsible for any incoming calls to the Tracy Island during a rescue mission.

John sheepishly tugged on a strand of his platinum blond hair. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's all right John, I understand some rescues are just too demanding for everyone including you. Things happen, don't beat yourself up unnecessarily." Jeff smiled kindly at his son.

With Jeff's assurance, John got back to his previous attempts at gaining more information. However another distracting scene stopped him.

"Huh… They're shoot at the spaceships with some kind of a missile. Must be something very explosive... heh..They could've worked, had they reached the ships! But some kind of energy wall stopped them. It looked really cool!"

Jeff sighed with exasperation. Trust John to think Air Force failing in one of their probably limited options in this war, looked _cool._ It was such an Alan thing to say. Then again sometimes John was such a perfect blend of some of his brother's more pronounced traits that it was eerie. Alan's fondness of anything exciting, Gordon's wicked humor, Virgil's technical knowledge and Scott's stubbornness was a scary combination. Why everyone thought of John as the most harmless Tracy boy was an enigma. Cause John definitely knew when and how to strike, and was the only one that could actually get away with it, without anyone suspecting him for even a moment. Jeff knew the rest of his sons were aware of that too, but they kept on falling again and again in John's honey-filled traps.

"Eh! One of the spaceships just exploded with no apparent reason and crashed to the other! That was definitely weird. I think we won…" John reported with a bewildered voice.

Jeff pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Ok, just keep looking. See what you find about this whole mess."

"Yes dad, see you later then, bye!"

"Goodbye John and thank you. Tracy Island out." Jeff said as he leaned forward to turn the screen off. However just before managing that he heard John say with a very giddy undertone: "Ali's goanna be sooo jealous!"

And that was another normal day in the Tracy Island. And it wasn't even evening yet.

* * *

I was aiming for sarcasm/humor, it's sooo hard to write! So did I do it justice? I really hope so. Reviews would be very appreciated of course.

**AN: IMPORTANT**. It's about the series, so read them and you won't have to ask questions later.

A few things need to be explained:

1- The timeline comes from stargate. Thunderbirds' timeline has been shifted to be compatible.

2- The Thunderbirds are from the movie. Meaning the four older Tracy boys are separated by 1 to 2 year age gaps, while Alan is 5 years younger than Gordon. However, later there might be some elements of the TV series thrown in.

3- I yet haven't decided exactly what point of thunderbird timeline we are in. As in I don't know how old Alan is. It'll be decided in the next one shot in the series, or whenever it was necessary. But it's after the movie and Alan's at least 17. I want him old enough to join the rescues!


	2. Sequel

THE SEQUEL IS NOW PUBLISHED:

**Must've Been One Huge Rabbit!**

"The things you see from a space station", will be soon replaced with the betaed version. Thank you Iniysa for the great work!


End file.
